


Injury

by correias



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood, Head Injury, MAJOR spoilers for chapter 3, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/correias/pseuds/correias
Summary: You decide the help to Supreme Leader with his injury.





	Injury

**Author's Note:**

> soo this took at lot of inspiration from what happens in chapter 3 while you're investigating along with kokichi's free time events, particularly the fifth. it's pretty long (like 3k words) and i'm unhappy with the ending butttt this has been sitting in my drafts for way too long now. enjoy sweeties <3

Seeing two of your friends dead and having to simultaneously investigate their deaths was proving too much for you to handle. Angie Yonaga and Tenko Chabashira, two girls with some of the most bright personalities in your group were now gone. They were so fun to be around and there was never a quiet moment with them. Now, the silence that filled the seance room was proving too much for you to handle. All your friends, who had done nothing wrong, kept on dying. Innocent people who had their whole lives ahead of them. 

You knew that you had to investigate in order to find the culprit, but you simply couldn't bear it any longer. This killing game was way too cruel. For the millionth time, tears welled up in your eyes, but you blinked until they disappeared from your view. Your breathing was heavy, testing your ability to contain yourself. Shuichi approached you, a concerned expression visible on his face. You didn't look up at him, keeping your eyes focused on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked, before quickly adding on,"W-Well that's a stupid question. What I mean is we're here for you. We'll definitely find the killer and avenge Angie and Tenko!"

"Thanks, Shuichi... I, uh, think I need a minute outside," you muttered, turning away from him a little. You knew he understood and was probably equally as shocked as you were.

"Take as much time as you need, [Y/N]," the Ultimate Detective answered without hesitation, seeing how shaken up you were.

Nodding with a solemn expression, you headed out of the seance room with slow steps. It was like you didn't have the energy for anything anymore. You hand was barely grasping the door handle as you shut the door behind you, only for a horrifying sight to catch your eyes. You froze entirely. There was a body lying face down on the floor in the hallway, a pool of blood forming next to their head. Another body.

"Wh-What?" you whispered in utter disbelief.

Immediately realizing who it was, the tears which you had been trying to hold back for the whole time came spilling down your face. Short figure, white clothes, dark hair... You knew it could only be him. Your breaths came out in quick and loud pants, unable to even comprehend that one of your classmates would be cruel enough to murder a third victim in the same day. 

" _Kokichi!_ " A desperate call of his name escaped your lips without you even realizing it, and you wasted no time in running over to his body.

You dropped to your knees next to him, pulling him over just to confirm that it really was him. When you did, his eyes snapped open so fast that you jumped, falling backwards onto your hands with an audible gasp. Kokichi was already smiling but burst into laughter at your reaction.

”It’s a lie!” Kokichi exclaimed, sitting up.

Of course he would make such a stupid prank. It was him, after all. Of course he would mock your dead friends by pretending to be dead. You grit your teeth, completely annoyed and slightly embarrassed that you were naive enough to fall for his trick. You climbed to your feet, trying to wipe away the tears that you cried for him. He got up, too, still smiling smugly. 

“Are you serious?” you asked rhetorically, crossing your arms. 

“Did I surprise you? You look pretty upset, [Y/N],” he told you.

You didn’t answer, distracted by the blood that was streaming down his face. _Was that real?_ You didn’t remember seeing fake blood anywhere in the school, not even in the warehouse. It looked real, as if there would be a pretty bad wound on his head but you couldn’t tell due to his messy purple locks. You tilted your head to the side, narrowing your eyes. To him, it must’ve looked like you were shooting daggers at him.

”Whoa, what’s with the scary face?” the boy inquired, taking a step back.

”What happened, Kokichi?” you replied, noticing the dazed look in his eyes that was totally unlike him.

”Oh, you mean the blood?” Kokichi pointed to his head and laughed. “I got curious about something, so I decided to search the empty room next door. Th-Then, suddenly... I-I...stepped through the floorboard.”

Your eyes widened at this, believing him immediately even though it could’ve just been another lie. He seemed really lightheaded to you. Even he couldn’t fake that, right? His legs wobbled slightly as some of the blood dropped onto his scarf.

”Did you hit your head?”

”Yeah. It got me kinda good. I-I tripped and fell...pretty hard, y’know?” Kokichi admitted, trying to laugh it off but falling silent, bringing a hand up to his head with a wince. 

Then, Kokichi took a few steps in random direction, seeming like he was about to lose his footing. Concerned for his safety yet again, you moved towards him slinging an arm around him so that he’d stay upright. You were afraid he’d lose consciousness for real this time, suggesting how bad his injury was in actuality.

”Don’t you dare pass out,” you warned him.

”Aw, is [Y/N] worried about me again?” he chuckled, despite slinging his arm around you in return to your actions. He obviously did feel like he was gonna drop any second. It made you wonder if he fell over when you found him in the hallway but then took advantage of it to prank you.

”Yeah, because an idiot like you went and got yourself hurt,” you sighed.

”I was only...trying to investigate,” he replied, flashing a grin at you but it faded when he let out a hiss of pain. “B-But, I guess...there was no crosspiece supporting the floorboard, so I kinda...stepped through... _Ah-haha_ , what bad luck...”

Shaking your head in annoyance, you began walking, guiding Kokichi towards the stairs. Realising you had no intention to let him investigate anymore, he weakly tried to resist and walk the other way. You gripped onto him tightly, taking the upper hand due to how dizzy he seemed to be. He growled, knowing he couldn’t win here.

”Hey, I’m not done investigating! T-There’s...something else I need to check.”

”You’ve done enough, Kokichi. We don’t have much time left before the trial and we need to sort out your wound so it won’t get worse,” you glared at him, but he saw through it and knew you cared about his well-being because he showed you a genuine but knowing smile.

”Aw, okay. I guess.”

He didn’t speak after that and neither did you. It was a comfortable silence though. It was rare to get Kokichi Ouma of all people to shut up for so long but somehow you could make it happen. From the free time you had spent with him, he seemed to genuinely enjoy your company, no matter how much he tried to cover it up by teasing you or saying he’d kill you (you knew he wouldn’t harm you even if he liked to think so). 

Your only difficulty in getting down the stairs was holding Kokichi up and making sure he didn’t fall and end up even more hurt. He was in really bad shape. His wound could be a lot worse if you left it untreated. It worried you that your medical knowledge was so minimal. 

With your arm starting to ache from holding the visibly dizzy Kokichi up, you finally made it to the ground floor. An audible sigh of relief escaped you, displaying how glad you were that neither of you ending up falling down the stairs. Kokichi smirked at this, aware of just how worried you were. You just smiled at him so you could hold back to urge to glare.

“Aww, [Y/N] is so nice. I just wanna hold onto you _forever_ ,” Kokichi cooed, leaning into you more and tightening his grip around your shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re lucky, that’s all,” you answered, rolling your eyes at him.

“No,” he said, moving his arm from off your shoulder and sliding it down your arm until he could grab your hand. “As your Supreme Leader, _you_ are lucky.”

The way he spoke in a voice that was deeper than he normally would paired with the tight grip on your hand made your heart tighten inside your chest. He did this on purpose, just to see you swoon over him. You avoided his eyes in fear of blushing and him seeing it. You knew he was grinning like a Cheshire Cat right now and you hated it. 

“Shut it,” you muttered, biting the inside of your cheek.

“ _Neehehe_ , sorry. I just think you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, [N/N]!” Kokichi giggled.

He then began stumbling again, letting go of your hand. He let out a noise that you could only describe as a squeak as he outstretched his arms to grab onto your shirt to stop himself from toppling over. However this was to no avail, because the violet-haired male fell straight backwards, losing all sense of balance, taking you straight down with him. You couldn't help the scream that escaped your lips. The two of you hit the ground simultaneously, with you on top of him. Your legs were tangled between his, chests pressed against each other. Heat rose to your cheeks straight away.

"Wow, I really _am_ clumsy!" Kokichi said, but the huge grin on his face told you that he probably did that on purpose. His half-lidded eyes scanned over your body once, which only caused his stupid grin to get bigger. Letting out a growl, you quickly clambered to your feet, dusting yourself off once. Kokichi whined, "Hey, aren't you gonna help me up? I'm too dizzy, y'know?"

You sighed. This boy really was a handful. Looking down at him, he put his hand out, expecting you to help him even though you hadn't even agreed to yet. His eyes never left yours. Clearly, he loved seeing your reactions to his utter mischief.  Rolling your eyes, you concluded that you didn't really have a choice here because of his persistence. You looked away from him, giving him your hand and using what little strength you had left at this point to help him up.

"Thanks, [Y/N]! I didn't really need your help anyway since I lied, but you're so nice to me and only me that I just couldn't help myself!" he announced, not allowing you to take your hand back as he tightened his grip. He was surprisingly strong for his stature.

You blinked once. Shaking your head in disbelief, you mumbled, "You're a pain." He only laughed in response, so you took this as your queue to begin dragging Kokichi over to the warehouse. Once you got there, you instructed, “Just sit here for a minute.” You pointed at the floor outside the warehouse door.

Seeing no point in being defiant, he hummed and did what you said, sliding down the wall as he did so. The rest was probably good for him. There was no denying that he really was injured, especially by how his hand shook in yours.

You went into the warehouse, knowing that the various medical items you saw the first day you were in the school would be useful for something. You grabbed some bandages, painkillers, a flannel and some water before quickly returning to Kokichi, who looked up at you with a tired expression.

Crouching down next to the boy, you looked at him with a smile. He returned the expression despite how out of it he appeared to be. He looked like he almost fell asleep - or fainted - while you were gone. You picked up the flannel, wetting it with some water from the bottle. Then, you brought it up to Kokichi’s face, beginning to wipe away the blood. You were gentle with your hands, making sure that you didn’t bring him any sort of discomfort. Once you got rid of the majority of the blood, you passed him the bottle and the painkillers.

For once, he didn't make a smart remark, instead deciding to just take the painkillers. He set them aside when he was done, proceeding to look up at you whilst tilting his head to the side curiously. 

"Why are you so nice?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?" 

" _Neehehe_ , it's like you're an angel or something... You're just _so_ selfless! Maybe _I_ was the one who killed your friends, so why would you help me?" he said, and although it seemed mocking in the way he said it, there was a glint of... sadness, was it? Or maybe some form or doubt in those lying eyes of his. You knew not to get mad at that smirk on his face.

"I doubt it," you began, grabbing the bandages from next to you and beginning to unwrap them as you spoke. "Besides, it's not like I could just leave you; a wound like that could end up being deadly if it got infected or something."

You lifted the bandages to Kokichi's head, gently pushing some of his violet locks out of the way. His hair was really soft to the touch. You tried not to linger for too long on that thought in case he found you weird. Beginning to wrap the bandages around his head, you saw him silently observing you, an unfitting stoic expression present on his face. He knew you caught him looking, yet nothing changed. You laughed nervously, avoiding his hard stare.

"What?" you grunted.

"I was just thinking that you... You're actually _really_ worried about me!" Kokichi exclaimed, placing his index finger on his chin just to express that he was in thought.

"Duh. We definitely don't need another death on our hands," you said, frowning at the thought of all your deceased classmates.

"Wow, you're right! You won't be next to die, now!" 

"Kokichi, what are you talking about this time?" you inquired, raising a quizzical eyebrow as you finished off his bandages.  His hair spilled out over the top of them, making him look a bit like a tree. You couldn't help the smile that appeared on your face at the hilarious sight. Your crouching legs began to ache, so you sat down in front of him instead.

Kokichi laughed his signature laugh, placing one of his pale hands on your thigh. A shiver ran up your spine at the touch. He hummed, amused, "Well, I made it very clear to you about my plans to kill you, right? And you just couldn't figure out if I was being serious or not 'cause I'm a liar. Even so, you just couldn't resist getting close to me since I've been all you've thought about ever since. But that made me realize that I don't need to kill you anymore."

"Ugh, what are you saying?" you asked, wide-eyed. The corners of his lips tugged upwards, those violet eyes seeming like they were pulling you in. And they were. Without even realizing, you had involuntarily moved closer to him.

"What's the point in stealing your life if I've already stolen your heart? You care about me from the very bottom of your heart, [N/N]. There's no way you can forget about me now, _heh_. It's not like anyone else could ever have this effect on you, is it?" he was laughing, noticing how flustered you were starting to look. He reached up, taking hold of your chin so that you had to look at him. 

"H-Hey, shut up already!" you said, mentally cursing at yourself for stumbling on your words.

"If you say so," he gave you a shrug, before he leaned in closer to you, narrowed eyes glancing between your own eyes and your lips. You didn't even mean to lean forward as much as you did. There was just this enticing aura about Kokichi that drew you in and no else could feel it. Maybe his stupid lies caused you to feel this way. Perhaps messing with you and causing you to feel such emotions in this insane life or death situation was his sadistic idea of fun. Yet, you didn't care. Suddenly, the idea of his lips on yours seemed rather appealing. Upon noticing your deep gaze, Kokichi hummed innocently, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips in a teasing manner. You were slowly moving towards each other, completely lost in the moment when a loud noise startled you out of your trans.

 

_Ding dong, bing bong._

 

Coming to your senses, you fell backwards, looking to the source of the noise with eyes like saucepans. The realization of the world you were in now came back to you all at once. Your lips parted as you stared up at the monitor that had made the noise. A frown appeared on your face. You were so caught up in... _Kokichi_ that you had entirely forgotten the dire situation you were in. It was now time for the trial. Glancing quickly at Kokichi, you sighed at your own idiocy, placing your palm to your forehead before clambering to your feet.

"Oh, I guess it's time for the trial. We better hurry," Kokichi smiled up at you as he stood up, too, though he seemed to still be a little dizzy.

"Yeah," you answered bluntly, lips pursed into a thin line. You began walking ahead of the Supreme Leader. Although, you had to keep looking back to check he was okay. After all, if you didn't, who would?

Unbeknownst to you, Kokichi never took his eyes off you as you walked ahead of him. _I nearly had you, huh, [Y/N]? You're so gullible. You fail to see through my lies since you're too head over heels for little old me. But I can tell you one thing that **isn't** a lie: I will get you eventually._

Perhaps he was lying to himself more than anyone else.


End file.
